<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruby and Moonstone by gAAmAtsU16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862452">Ruby and Moonstone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16'>gAAmAtsU16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, canon is still here somewhat, minor AkashixKuroko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAAmAtsU16/pseuds/gAAmAtsU16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuzumi Chihiro is not invisible. Not entirely. He’s just painfully visible and entirely ignored.<br/>That is until Akashi Seijuro sees him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruby and Moonstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quarantine is challenging but my love for MayuAka jumped back due to gratifying comments from readers who read some of my KnB works recently. You inspired me to write this story so Enjoy! ❤😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chihiro.” A voice says above him.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi looks up from the book he’s reading with a snarky retort ready at the tip of his tongue aimed at whoever was presumptuous enough to call him by his first name when he freezes. He’s glad he did for two reasons: one, his perpetual rudeness would’ve given him trouble and two, said trouble happened to be Akashi Seijuro.</p>
<p>His red eyes twinkle, clearly pleased with his sudden restraint. “I take it not many approach you this cordially or even remember your name.” It wasn’t a question but a very honest fact.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi doesn’t agree or disagree. He closes his book and stands to bow. “To what do I owe the <em>pleasure</em>, your highness?”</p>
<p>The young prince’s smile widens like he could sense his politeness was forced. “Quite blunt. I did not expect such a trait to go along with a fair face and a dull personality like yours.” Mayuzumi pointedly doesn’t reply and he chuckles. “Very well, I’ll cut to the chase then.” He extends a hand, “I want you to captain my Uncrowned Kings.”</p>
<p>Mayuzumi blinks and <em>almost</em> laughs. “Your highness must jest. I’m under-qualified to even be a member of the prince’s guard let alone command it.”</p>
<p>"I never jest." At Mayuzumi's bewildered look, Akashi's hand falls. “I’m afraid I wasn’t being clear enough then,” he steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder. It was firm but not extensively forced. Even so, Mayuzumi suddenly drops to his knees. “I am <em>ordering</em> you to be the captain of The Uncrowned Kings.”</p>
<p><em>What, what just happened? </em>Surprise, confusion, awe and trepidation flickers to his face all at once. Mayuzumi thinks there’s even a hint of fear there. He swallows quietly and straightens himself in his knelt-down position. “Forgive my misgivings your highness, but my skills are hardly exemplary. They are average at best. I’m just a low-ranked soldier while the rest of the Uncrowned Kings are seasoned warriors. If it is my service you require you will have them but I fear my inadequacy will only tarnish his highness’s impeccable reputation.”</p>
<p>“Then we will make them at par to no one.” Mayuzumi looks up doubtfully but curiously at the determined face of his prince. “No one shall be called insufficient, not under my watch. I will personally oversee your training. You will receive only the best of what Rakuzan can offer.” Akashi declares boldly.</p>
<p>He doesn’t know why or how but he believes him. Mayuzumi believes him then and there.</p>
<p>Akashi turns around, brokering no room for further protest. “Now, come.”</p>
<p>Mayuzumi, the weak man that he is, stands to follow.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>What Akashi says happens. Or rather, he does everything to make it happen.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi thinks this when on the sixth time; he’s sprawled on his back on the pavement, a blade hovering above his chest. “I will have none of my personal guards on the ground beaten in a faux-match. Get up.”</p>
<p><em>That’s because you overestimate me, </em>Mayuzumi darkly thinks but does not verbalize it. Akashi would only twist his words back at him in fake encouragement. He scrambles back up, grabbing his discarded sword.</p>
<p>“There is strength underneath your many layers far advanced than the regular soldiers possess and a quite different skill from the Uncrowned Kings individual capabilities,” Akashi explains again as if reading his mind, “Your indiscernability and indifference will prove redeeming not just in combat but in all aspects of life. I intend to tap its full potential and nurture that talent to its maximum capacity.” He twirls his sword, stance readying again, “Now let’s continue.”</p>
<p>Every night they spar. Every morning they train. Akashi teaches and practices with him and his mandatory companionship was both a blessing and a curse to Mayuzumi who prefers to be in solitude most of his time. He almost chides the prince on why he spends more time with personally exhausting Mayuzumi in shape than play mind games in court.</p>
<p>As weeks pass by however, Mayuzumi’s lack of belief in his own abilities deter as he sees and <em>feels </em>result bloom in the most extraordinary way Akashi could only make manifest.</p>
<p>He disarms Akashi one particular training session. They gawk at the fallen blade and the small red line grazing on the other's arm.</p>
<p>Akashi slowly starts to smile.</p>
<p>For the first time years, Mayuzumi feels empowered. He never doubts Akashi again.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He wins his first battle a year after.</p>
<p>News spread of the victory around and beyond the empire, of the unknown soldier captaining The Uncrowned Kings, Rakuzan's elite personal guard for their prince that felled one of their greatest enemy strongholds. They speak of how he lead the siege and killed their commander but many, including his own men could not tell if they’ve really <em>seen</em> him in the battlefield. As such, the information spread fast, but dies down just as quick.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi Chihiro was both remembered and forgotten after.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Akashi greets him with a solemn, “Father is dead.”</p>
<p>His face remains expressionless. “I’m sorry.” So did his voice.</p>
<p>Akashi doesn’t turn away from the open window, not acknowledging but not ignoring Mayuzumi either. Apart from the announcement, he doesn’t add anything else.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi doesn’t know how to deal with Akashi’s silence. The ambitious emperor-to-be is usually multi-eloquent, quick to demerit anyone who scorns him and eager to praise those who garnered his goodwill. He’s not sure if his apology is enough. Or needed. He closes the door as noiselessly as what he’s known to be as nowadays, not knowing how to breach this quiet tension.</p>
<p>Everyone knows there was little love between the current Emperor and his only son ever since the empress dowager died of an illness when Akashi was just a child. His unshakeable attachment to perfectionism and disciplinary nature is what shaped Akashi to the kind of man he is today; respected by most, dreaded by some, and loved by less.</p>
<p>Akashi gets closer. Or, it’s him who closes the distance between them. They’re standing just a few inches apart, gazing at each other’s unreadable expressions. What do you say to someone who’s lost his last remaining family member? What do you say to someone who’s surrounded by so much people but devastatingly alone? Mayuzumi is an orphan and doesn’t know filial piety or familial care and has been alone for most of his life. He feels he understands Akashi a little bit.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He says again, with meaning this time.</p>
<p>Red eyes glimmer with something he can’t decipher. Then the space between them completely dissolves.</p>
<p>It’s not the first time he's bedded Akashi. Their tryst has been going on for longer, earlier. Mayuzumi finds the arrangement just one of the many services he owes Akashi and has not expressed hostility when he’s demanded he touch his prince and pleasure him.</p>
<p>It is however, the first time Akashi initiates a kiss. What his eyes lack right now, his lips provide. His mouth was warm against his, supple and soft like silk pillows. His hand grasps his forearm trembling, and Mayuzumi doesn’t remember if there was a moment where Akashi shivers apart from sexual bliss.</p>
<p>He thinks he’s opened another chapter in his book of understanding Akashi Seijuro but can’t understand the content so he's stuck. It’s an improvement but a stalement altogether.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi brings a hand up to cup Akashi’s jaw and kisses him back.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Emperor of Rakuzan dies. Akashi Seijuro was crowned the 16<sup>th</sup> monarch two weeks after the funeral.</p>
<p>A month later, war broke out, initiated by several arrogant neighboring kingdoms who think they can gamble at the chance of seizing the highest seat of power in the empire for having a green and inexperienced ruler.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi’s sword claimed hundreds of lives foolishly vying for the throne. He’s staved off dozens of attacks. He’s carved another unique repertoire for himself; his prowess was not overlooked but no one really seems to remember him, only as the ‘Emperor’s phantom dog’. He’s grown used to their ignorance. And he’s learned not to care. In the morning, he trains with their now Emperor's guard, and performs his duties accordingly. At night, he has Akashi pinned underneath him, pliant and wanton and aching.</p>
<p>The Emperor gives him a gift one evening after an intense love-making session. Mayuzumi opens the box to reveal a choker with a single red jewel at the center.</p>
<p>“Is this a fancy way of you telling me I am your property now?” He eyes the accessory with fascination and disdain. “I’m already loyal by default. You have to put a collar on me so everyone can see I’m yours?” The words were harsh but he’s never learned to filter his rude remarks and Akashi has never taken offence to them either, probably knowing that Mayuzumi was sometimes all bark and no bite.</p>
<p>Akashi wears a thin smile, not affronted, not delighted, just detached. He leans down to kiss him on the lips. “Whatever that helps you sleep at night, Chihiro.”</p>
<p>“Why a Garnet?” Mayuzumi asks.</p>
<p>“It’s a Ruby.” Akashi corrects. His smile turns into a smirk and he slides back down gracefully unto the mattress like a lanky cat. “Garnets are cheap, insubstantial. Rubies are priceless and hold a greater desirability.” He caresses Mayuzumi’s bare torso with a lithe leg, teasing and seductive. “I will spare no expense to demonstrate to all that everything and <em>everyone</em> under my care has value. And it doesn’t decrease with anyone’s inability to see their worth.”</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“He only keeps you around because you remind him of that person.” Midorima Shintarou, advisor to the King of Shutoku Kingdom, says.</p>
<p>“That person?”</p>
<p>“Kuroko Tetsuya.”</p>
<p>There’s that name again. Mayuzumi schools the contempt in his face. He's heard that name countless times; from Akashi's few colleagues who're in Rakuzan to discuss peace treaties, from the palace staff and scholars, some from people he never gives a shit about and less frequently, from Akashi himself.</p>
<p>The megane adjusts his glasses. “You’re just like him: Imperceptible. Docile. Composed. Both comfortable in the shadows. The only difference is whereas Kuroko strays from the sun out of contentment, you crave for it.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never noticed my <em>longings</em> were that observable to unconcerned individuals.” He replies sarcastically.</p>
<p>Midorima narrows his eyes and trudges on mercilessly frank. “Your worth and usefulness is what defines you. Give him an opportunity to question your serviceability and he will cast you aside. Akashi has only ever kept those that match his hunger for victory and dote on those that can bring him such accomplishments.”</p>
<p>There is that issue too. “Funny. That haughty general from Tōō mentioned the same. It’s amusing how two people with different brain cells could end up with the same stupid conclusion.” He’s being unnecessarily impolite to a visiting diplomat but he’s older than this pompous know-it-all anyway. If he’s intentionally being meddlesome Mayuzumi can be twice as much of a prick.</p>
<p>“It’s because Aomine and I know Akashi more than you, longer than you.” Midorima’s tone was not patronizing, merely honest. He eyes the captain with a mix of sympathy and pity. “Akashi was a very different man than he is now but his eye for talented people remains unchanged. As capable and exceptional as you are Mayuzumi-san, you are not uniquely gifted.” He looks down at the choker and the eye-catchingly glistening ruby. “You weren’t the first one to be offered that jewel either.”</p>
<p>Midorima walks away. Mayuzumi stays.</p>
<p>There’s a jolt in his heart of hearts, buried so deep but felt in its subtlety. He’s learned to shove all logic and emotions down behind a cool mask. He’s learned to sharpen his tongue and strengthen his reserve. He’s learned to hear words but refuses to listen. There’s no value in listening to a defeated person anyway. Why would he consider the words of someone who were conquered by them? After all, all of them— Shutoku, Tōō, the other overconfident kingdoms— all of them lost to Rakuzan.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Mayuzumi never imagined meeting Kuroko Tetsuya in a battlefield. According to what Akashi <em>dismissively</em> shared to him, he was not a fighter and relied on his faint presence to make quick assassinations and an even quicker escape if the need arise. Never had he thought he’d be in the middle of an all-out brawl.</p>
<p>Seirin was a small kingdom but what they lack in manpower they make up for smooth coordination and precise teamwork, led by a fierce captain and secured by an unpredictable warrior, one that had caught many kingdoms interest, Akashi's included. His name is Kagami Taiga. Akashi’s cautioned him of this one. With a shade of hair darker and an even feral temperament, Kagami was like a typhoon— wild, vicious, untamed. If he wasn’t on the disadvantage, Mayuzumi might have been impressed at his guts.</p>
<p>He uses the chaos to vanish in plain sight and lunges at the petite assassin with deadly accuracy. A comrade blocks him but he disposes him just as quick. In the seconds that he was preoccupied his target disappears in front of him in a blur and only his fast reflexes dodges the same lethal swipe that would’ve slashed at his abdomen. He easily overpowers Kuroko but he doesn’t like the knowing glint in his blue eyes, like he’s reading into Mayuzumi’s very soul and picking at his insides deliberately. He concludes he doesn’t just <em>not</em> like him, he <em>hates </em>him, hates that their so alike, hates that he wasn’t the first.</p>
<p>Who needs enemies when you’ve got yourself?</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re pathetic.” He sneers, clutching at a delicate collar, shaking with unrestrained fury, “You spout utter bullshit of being useless and incompetent and at the first sign of loss you crumple like a sandcastle kicked by a child. You’re pathetic.”</p>
<p>Akashi was silent before him. Eyes and head down. They miscalculated. They underestimated Seirin and now for the very first time Rakuzan is on the brink of possible defeat. All because Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya combined was a force that even Akashi Seijuro was not ready to clash with.</p>
<p>Then, a laugh. Soft and unexpected.</p>
<p>His grip loosens. “You…you’re not the Akashi I know. Who the hell are you?”</p>
<p>Red eyes rise to look at him. “I’m Akashi Seijuro, of course."</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t knock. He never did and he’s not going to start now. He opens the door and swallows his disappointment when the man on the bed is as usual, unfazed with his discourtesy.</p>
<p>“It is still not too late to learn some manners.” Akashi says, not looking up from the parchment on his lap.</p>
<p>“It’s not too late to learn to mind your own goddamn business.”</p>
<p>He gets a chuckle from the red-haired. “I take it the assembly did not appease you?”</p>
<p>“It was unnecessary. And completely exasperating. If you leave me in a room with Seirin’s idiotic duo and that peacock from Shutoku with the Uncrowned Kings and your former academy classmates within earshot I’m going to resign captainship.” He scowls when Akashi only laughs some more. “I’m serious, you brat.”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, come here, Mayuzumi-san.” Akashi waves him closer.</p>
<p>With a grunt, Mayuzumi removes his armor and dresses down to only his thin shirt and black trousers and crawls to the vacated spot Akashi graciously left for him on the large bed. He’s tucked to a slim waist, an arm to the back of his head where Akashi starts scratching placatingly.</p>
<p>“You could use some extensive coaching on your social skills. Mingling with our allies can prove beneficial to you.” Akashi explains as Mayuzumi scoots closer, practically nuzzling into his neck.</p>
<p>“Mmm. Talking is tiresome.”</p>
<p>“You are so insufferable.”</p>
<p>“You are too dictatorial.”</p>
<p>“That’s because you need to be aware there are other people besides me who you could pester with your immaturity and impudence.”</p>
<p>“That almost sounded harsh. Belittle me again.” Akashi huffs and Mayuzumi sighs, leaning up to put a gentle kiss on Akashi’s cheek. “Sorry. Today has really been draining. Putting the needless meeting aside, I had to go over the new regime with Mibuchi for the upcoming selection exams.”</p>
<p>“That sounds so formal. Who knew professionalism would be so in-character for you?” Akashi teases.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi groans and slips further on the bed, lying down fully and closing his eyes. “I’m terminating this conversation, your highness.”</p>
<p>“You’re so hopeless.”</p>
<p>“But you love me.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Mayuzumi’s eyes snap open. Akashi has a stunned expression on his face and his brain catches up to what his mouth had said and he sits up alarmingly. “Sei—“</p>
<p>He’s stopped by lips crashing into him. Mayuzumi automatically returns the kiss and sets his hands on a slim waist while a cool palm touches his cheek.</p>
<p>They break apart and Akashi whispers. “Yes, I love you, Mayuzumi Chihiro.” He doesn’t ask for assurance or confirmation his feelings were returned. Maybe he’s known they were there long before even Mayuzumi himself had realized it.</p>
<p>Affirmation set he addresses the elephant in the room. “Did you love him?”</p>
<p>Akashi gazes at him long enough to make him squirm uncomfortably with the lack of reply that when he presses his forehead to Mayuzumi’s own, it’s with a sincere conviction and an open heart. “I did.” He stares into his grey eyes, unblinking and resolute. He touches the ruby on Mayuzumi’s neck tenderly. “But he’s not the one wearing this token of my affection, is he?”</p>
<p>Mayuzumi Chihiro is not invisible. Not entirely. He’s just painfully visible and entirely ignored.</p>
<p>That is until Akashi Seijuro sees him.</p>
<p>And loves him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So there's a lil bit of KuroAka if you squint just so (but I'm very much a KuroGami) we'll get to tackle that more next chapter for Akashi's POV </p>
<p>I made Mayuzumi head of the Uncrowned Kings for the reason that his older than them and he's Akashi's boyf so its plainly self-indulgent 😅 </p>
<p>Comments, kudos, subscriptions etc. are my happy pills! Thank you and much love! 💕</p>
<p>Anybody else love MayuAka as much as me? These two deserve more love and support tbh. If you love them you can check out my other KnB fics 😊👌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>